


Bonding Outside The Bar

by Torlek



Series: Divine Companions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Someone Else Has To Be The Big Bad, Chuck is God, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Good Amara, Good Chuck, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlek/pseuds/Torlek
Summary: Amara and Chuck continue to be family again, after the events of Back At The Bar. (AU follow-up to Season 11)





	1. Eye Of The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The original story for this sequel, Back At The Bar, has not yet been posted completely. I just thought of getting the ball rolling on sibling bonding outside the Bar.

A dark cloud and divine light are situated in the eye of a tropical cyclone. The Darkness and God had decided to take a break from their new home, the Bar, after spending quality time there recovering from their earlier family meeting. Now, they had shaped their true forms so as to make themselves audible.

"I like it here with you, Brother," declared the more feminine of the two entities, the dark cloud.

"The feeling's mutual, Sis," declared the more masculine of the two entities, the divine light, also her younger brother.

"Come to think of it: I haven't felt this peaceful since our time at our new home," jested the older sister. She heard a chuckle coming from the divine light, as they both remembered the time when she had said something similar without being family again with her younger brother.

"So, why are we here, of all places?" she expressed her curiosity.

"Well," the younger brother started, "I wanted to show you a non-living representation of the fundamental balance underpinning Creation, the balance of light and dark."

"We are in the center of a tropical cyclone," he narrated, "And outside this center is the storm's destructive power. This power is strongest while traversing oceans, but still causes human casualties and other destruction once it reaches land."

"However," he cautioned, "without these tropical cyclones, Earth will lose its heat balance. The planet's torrid zone would be unbearably warmer by human standards, and the temperate and frigid zones would be deprived of the warm, moist tropical air moved by these forces of nature. Without this air, there would be less rainfall than what is needed to sustain life on this planet."

"Also," he continued, "nutrient-rich water would not be cycled to replace surface water, and there would be less marine life."

"It's all amazing," the Darkness could not help repeating her compliments about the Creation before her.

"Destruction and Creation together," replied God, before their true forms formed a double helix once again.


	2. Geysers And Supervolcanoes

The two primordial entities, the dark cloud and the divine light, teleported into the middle of a toxic geyser. The Darkness knew that there was more to God leading her here than meets the eye.

"I take it you wish to show me another representation of our balance?" asked the dark cloud.

"Actually, Sis," corrected the divine light, her younger brother, "I wanted to remind you. Remember the trip during our family meeting to the Toba caldera over seventy thousand years ago?"

"Who could forget?" responded the older sister in excitement, "We were literally on top of a super-eruption by that supervolcano! Show-off!"

She then paused to reminisce. During the frequent teleporting across all manner of space and time that was the family meeting, she as the Destroyer, and her younger brother as the Creator, felt all the destructive power that was released by the supervolcanic eruption. During that event, he took his time to explain to her the long-term effects of the eruption, both the terrifying and the beneficial.

_Despite all this, Sis, the volcanic smoke will carry much-needed nutrients to the soil where the ash will fall. Humanity will survive this catastrophe!_

At the end of that conversation, the dark cloud understood, with perfect clarity, why the divine light did not design the supervolcanic magma chambers to be exposed to the surface instead and, ultimately, why supervolcanoes were necessary.

Situating herself back in the present, she realized the importance of where she truly was.

"I suppose this supervolcano is not yet ready to burst?" she got to the point with her inquiry.

"No, not yet," assured her younger brother, "We are in the middle of a beautiful, massive, and relatively stable park."

"Still," mused the Darkness as she appreciated the toxic fumes from the geyser, "It's a race against time for humanity and its technological development. It'll be very interesting to see if these most cherished creations of yours, the humans, can develop the means to capture the abundant energy accumulating in supervolcanic magma chambers."

"It's not impossible, Sis," declared God, "but human free will is a different beast from free will in other created beings."

Then, the two siblings formed a double helix of their true forms once again.


	3. And He Sent: Down To Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The next ten chapters have an occurrence date of December 17, 2016. It is possible for the previous two chapters to share the same date, as well as for an undefined number of chapters after these next ten to share the same date.

The two primordial entities, the dark cloud and the divine light, teleported into an elevator. The Darkness assumed the form of Amara once again, and God did similarly with Chuck.

"Brother, did we really have to assume human forms again so soon?" wondered the former.

"Sis, we are here in this very place," uttered the latter.

"Where?" the older sister continued to ask.

"A house of prayer," answered the younger brother, who then assumed an appropriate attire.

_Of all places, did we really have to go to another monument to your ego?_

_Please don't freak out like you did in that unfortunate church. I promise: this place and time is special._

"Um, okay," muttered the elder sibling, who then assumed appropriate attire of her own.

The two siblings exited the elevator and took a brochure regarding today's service. They then gave themselves instantly all the knowledge needed to go through the motions of all parts of the service – awakening, communal prayer, personal prayers, readings, and concluding prayers – without getting lost. This knowledge just happened to include being fluent in another language.

Along the way to the main sanctuary, they greeted others in attendance and introduced their human selves. They felt that those in attendance should at least know of their sibling relationship, if not who they really were.

After finding themselves seated in an isolated area within the main sanctuary, they decided to give the appearance of having small talk with one another, while actually exchanging thoughts telepathically.

_So what's so special about this place and time?_

_A number of things are happening at this place today. I've also got something special for the head of this congregation after today's service; you'll see. As for time, it's the end of the week!_

_And?_

_And – I ceased my creative work for one full day after I finished with the creation of this world._

_Oh, my God!_

_Yeah, I hear that all the time. Also, you'll find that today's readings are very relevant for the two of us. We shouldn't spoil ourselves or each other too much further in this regard._

"Alright, Brother," suspired the Darkness, just before hearing the prayer leader begin with the service.

God acknowledged his older sister and turned his attention to the front of the sanctuary.


	4. And He Sent: Creation Prayers

Together, Amara and Chuck lip-synced in harmony the words of the creation prayers, prayer books in hand. The Darkness heard the congregation speak those words, and so did their God in their very midst. Meanwhile, they continued to exchange thoughts telepathically while slowing down and restoring all of time together.

"You form light and create darkness," chanted the congregation, in their language.

_And create darkness, Brother? Really? Right._

_They've got the ordering of the chant and the original text wrong, Sis. If they must credit me for whatever darkness I created, the least they could do is put the dark Yin part first, before the light Yang part._

_That would be a tall order, but a very, very solid start._

_After all, each of our days together, and even apart, have always begun with the onset of the dark hours before continuing with the onset of the bright hours._

_And these are your peculiar people for sharing our view of the day, among many other things?_

_Indeed._

"You make peace and create everything," chanted the congregation, in their language.

_If I recall the original text correctly, the last word should refer to moral evil itself, not this euphemism._

_I know. This really shouldn't be a compliment for me._

_No, Brother, not after that little revelation of yours to me about whose image you used to create these humans, and not after how much I chewed you out for doing this alone._

_It would have been a lot easier if your Mark had been the culprit, but…_

_But like you yourself said, it isn't._

"In your goodness, day after day, you renew Creation," chanted the congregation, in their language.

_Like I said before, what you've made is beautiful. I wish I could give you a kiss on the head, but because we're here…_

_I know._

As the congregation finished the creation prayers, the Darkness and God prepared for the prayers yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: All Bible quotations found in this chapter and in future ones come from the NJPS version, unless specified otherwise at the end.


	5. And He Sent: Listening

Amara continued her lip-syncing of the prayer liturgy along with Chuck. Seated together, the Darkness and God transitioned to the next major prayer of the service, all the while exchanging thoughts telepathically and manipulating all of time as they saw fit.

_You certainly feel less, ahem, Lordly at this moment, o dearest God._

_Just hear them, Sis._

_Why should I just hear them when I'm actually listening to them and reading their thoughts?_

_As you now know, they are a mixed bunch. There are those who try to connect with me, there are agnostics, and there are those who don't care but do this anyway._

Their ears caught the congregation chanting "the Eternal alone" in their language.

_Why?_

_Wanna learn their joke about two of their community's congregational heads disproving my existence, only to go to the prayer service the next morning? It's about community, tradition, psychological benefits, and all that jazz._

_Anyway, what the congregation just declared didn't sound like a prayer, Brother._

_That's why I like it, in a Zen sort of way. It isn't a friggin' petition, and it isn't a dry expression of gratitude._

_It still strokes your ego, though._

Their ears caught the congregation chanting "with all your hearts" in their language.

_Shouldn't that refer to brains instead of hearts?_

_Old language habits die hard, but at least they're referring to the organ in the plural, not in the singular._

_What's your point?_

_All their inclinations, based on the image I used to create them, should be involved in the loving: the moral and the intellectual, as well as the amoral and the instinctive._

"Impress them upon your children," chanted the congregation, in their language.

_Teaching from generation to generation: What else is new?_

_You know, this peculiar bunch has a very undersold theology: that I created humans in general to be my theological partners in making their world a better place._

_And what does that have to do with teaching from generation to generation?_

_Well: nothing and everything._

_Um, okay._

"Truth," recited the congregation, in their language. To the Darkness and God, that was their cue to prepare to stand.


	6. And He Sent: Standing

Amara rose to stand, and so did Chuck. The Darkness, along with God, felt the moods from the others in the congregation, as they prepared for the next prayer. Together, they continued their exchange of thoughts telepathically and their temporal tinkering as they saw fit.

"You remember the faithfulness of our ancestors," chanted the congregation, in their language.

_What a long preamble before that part!_

_These folks wish to be less patriarchal, Sis. The older version omitted the women._

_Sometime in the future, Brother, they should simply start by blessing you for being family again with your older, stronger sister._

_Who's got some ego now?_

_You, still, since I've amply demonstrated my disinterest in being prayed to._

Their ears caught the congregation chanting "all life is your gift" in their language.

_Sometime in the future, the next part should declare as great your ability to reconcile._

_I love you, Sis._

"With love, you sustain the living; with great compassion, give life to all," chanted the congregation, in their language.

_I just had to realize the very literal meaning of that the hard way._

_Like you said, we're family again._

_I wish we could embrace each other here, but because of this…_

_I know. On a brighter note, until our confrontation, I preferred the older version of this section._

_You mean the one about reviving the dead?_

_Indeed. Before that moment, reviving the dead was at least a specific power, while giving life to all after Creation was an abstract concept to even the likes of me._

Not long after, the two siblings noted the congregation transitioning to personal prayers.

_Now, we move onto the subject of one of the more sardonic chapters in your autobiography._

_Ho-hum._

_Here come the petitionary prayers!_

_They should still be glad that I don't deal with those, except perhaps the ones asking for forgiveness._

Those in the congregation then uttered their personal prayers, while the Darkness continued to tease and God continued to tolerate the situation.


	7. And He Sent: Reading Rituals

After some sibling back-and-forth during the personal prayers of the congregation, Amara and Chuck prepared for the readings. The Darkness was fascinated by the procession and benedictions preceding the readings, and wondered why God never gave this reverent treatment to his very own Word of God. Now seated, the two siblings looked on at the designated reader.

_Now can we spoil ourselves and each other with respect to today's readings?_

_Just go for the entire sacred text only, Sis; no probing of people's minds or telepathic access to Internet articles or other literature._

_Done._

"Jacob sent messengers ahead to his brother Esau," started the designated reader, chanting in the original language.

_What can I say about the readings, Brother? They're all too relevant for the two of us, after all!_

_Thanks for not freaking out this time._

_You're most welcome!_

"I stayed with Laban and remained until now," chanted the designated reader, in the original language.

_So, the amateur trickster was outdone by a bigger trickster?_

_Yes, but he changed for the better because of the experience._

_Aww, it's just like my very own, wonderful trickster-of-a-younger-brother changing because of his Creation's disappointments._

"I send this message to my lord in the hope of gaining your favour," chanted the designated reader, in the original language.

_So, the amateur trickster refers to his elder sibling as his lord, and to himself as that lord's servant?_

_Yes, and what he offered was like my aborted self-imprisonment offer._

"I have seen a divine being face to face, yet my life has been preserved," chanted the designated reader, in the original language.

_So, did you go down from Heaven to wrestle with that trickster, or did you send one of your angels?_

_Did I really do either?_

_Oh? Do enlighten me._

_The wrestler was none other than Esau himself!_

_So, they did get their one-on-one, in the darkness of night, before reconciling in the light of day!_

_Indeed. I may have cheated a second time, but we did get our one-on-one then and our tête-à-tête moments since._

_Thus, it takes a one-on-one meeting between alienated siblings in order for the elder one to discover and accept that the younger one has changed._

As those in the congregation awaited to listen to the next part, the Darkness and God appreciated the relevance of this ancient story.


	8. And He Sent: Reading Reconciliation

Amara looked on at the designated reader, while Chuck turned his head to look down at his reading book for the next part. No observer would have noticed that the two siblings, the Darkness and God, were deep in appreciation of the ancient story being read.

"Looking up, Jacob saw Esau coming, accompanied by four hundred men," continued the designated reader, chanting in the original language.

_After what you told me about their earlier encounter, this passage doesn't sound as suspenseful as it has been interpreted to be._

_To each his own._

"Esau ran to greet him. He embraced him and, falling on his neck, he kissed him; and they wept," chanted the designated reader, chanting in the original language.

_You know, Brother, I didn't give you a hug when we started our reconciliation._

_You gave me more, Sis: you healed me from the fatal hurt I got from our confrontation._

_Fully; that's what older, stronger sisters are for._

"Please accept my present," chanted the designated reader, in the original language.

_Something tells me there's more to this present than meets the eye._

_Yep; the younger sibling returned the very blessing he misappropriated from his older sibling._

_Well, I don't recall you stealing anything from me._

_No, but when we teleported across all manner of time and space during our family meeting, I helped you to learn how to create things and to be comfortable doing so._

"But Jacob journeyed on to Succoth," chanted the designated reader, in the original language.

_It's unfortunate he didn't spend more time with his older brother, before their burial of their father. It would have prevented the trauma that befell his daughter, and things might have been more amicable between their descendants._

_True, Sis, but it's not like the two of them were your Yin to my Yang. All of existence didn't depend on the two of them._

As all the chanting passed, it was the turn of the head of the congregation, this time to deliver the discourse on what was read.

_Now can we spoil ourselves and each other with respect to today's readings?_

_Oh, alright!_

Instantaneously, the Darkness established telepathic access to the relevant works on the subject matter, whether on the Internet or otherwise, while God recollected his past knowledge of those works.


	9. And He Sent: Discourse

Amara looked intently at the head of the congregation as the discourse took its course, while Chuck did the same. All the while, both the Darkness and God continued their exchange of thoughts telepathically and their temporal tinkering as they saw fit, both probed people's minds on the subject, the former learned telepathically from the relevant works on the subject matter, and the latter recollected past knowledge of those works.

"So, who was the wrestler whom Jacob encountered?" the head of the congregation asked rhetorically.

_Brother, thanks for letting me know who really wrestled that trickster, but I find the figurative interpretation being put forward appealing in its own way._

_Oh yeah; the thought of the man wrestling with his amoral and instinctive inclinations, or what many people call inner demons, is a very powerful one. In a way, he did so while wrestling his own older brother, which is why the match didn't end quickly._

A discussion involving the congregation ensued.

_I didn't expect this animated exchange of ideas._

_And you wouldn't have gotten this meeting of the minds in that unfortunate church where you freaked out, or in so many other monuments to my ego, as you put it._

"To what extent was there reconciliation and reunion?" the head of the congregation asked rhetorically. Again, a discussion involving the congregation ensued.

"Jacob didn't ask Esau for forgiveness," noted someone in attendance.

_You certainly did._

_And so did you, Sis._

"The older brother went so far as to offering protection throughout his territory for the younger brother, while the latter deceived the former in order to travel in the opposite direction," another in attendance pointed out.

_Like I said, things could have been better for them all if that one-time trickster stopped punishing himself emotionally._

_Yep._

_Now why does this small detail sound familiar?_

_I think it's got something to do with that reunion with my sons, your nephews, and with your supernaturally superfluous but emotionally needed offer of protection for me – from them._

_This you accepted, dear Brother. I was, am, and will be ready to protect you from punishing yourself emotionally._

_And I, you, Sis._

All the while, the Darkness and God continued to take in the rest of the discussion from the congregation.


	10. And He Sent: Concluding Prayers

Amara and Chuck were still seated as the lively discussion came to a close. The Darkness shared one more discussion point with God.

_You know, by leaving your role back then out of this, these congregants actually brought your experience and mine into the forefront!_

_That's why they're my peculiar bunch, and not just a peculiar bunch. They can be your peculiar bunch, too, if you're interested._

_It would have to be an invisible, one-way street. Like I said earlier, I'm just not comfortable with being prayed to._

As the prayer leader took his turn to lead the concluding prayers, the congregation stood, and so did the two siblings, who lip-synced in harmony the words of the concluding prayers, prayer books in hand.

"Let us now praise the Sovereign of the universe," started the congregation, in their language. As they continued, the two siblings shared their thoughts.

_Among the varied strokes to your ego, this one is not so bad. It mentions your oneness and their obligation to uphold this world._

_The best part, Sis, is that this version of the first section is nowhere near as chauvinistic or denigrating as the traditional one._

Their ears caught the congregation reciting "turning all the wicked of the earth toward you" in their language.

_Aww, that's so beautiful._

_It's beautiful only if everybody's got free will every step of the way, but yeah, this isn't the stereotypical me destroying the wicked!_

As one concluding prayer ended, the siblings listened to a lengthy preamble to the next one. One mention caught their attention.

_Wait a minute. Didn't your one-time favourite son list this horrific event when he said to your face that he'd double down on his refusal to love humanity more than you?_

_Yes, he did, right after I informed him of that which you chastised me before then._

_And that which you were reminded of again, this morning._

_Anyway, let's visit the historic horror's most terrifying memorial at some point._

_Indeed._

As the congregation recited this concluding prayer, Amara resisted the urge to give them a curious look.

_Brother, why are neither death nor the deceased mentioned?_

_This isn't about what happened, but rather about the lives of the mourners after their mourning. It's about moving on, and hope for the future._

Once the prayer service was over, both the Darkness and God felt fulfilled.


	11. Luncheon And Prospects

Amara followed Chuck out of the main sanctuary, as it was being vacated by the congregants. The Darkness entered the social hall after God and, by probing others' minds, learned about the communal luncheon they were about to partake in. All the same, the two siblings continued with their telepathic exercises.

_So, this entails more than munching on things?_

_Yeah, it's chat time, too. Like I said earlier, I've gotta connect with the very multi-talented psychologist and theologian over there._

_Multi-professional? You mean the very head of this congregation?_

_Yep. The ordained work we witnessed is merely the third professional occupation of that person._

The participants said their benedictions, and then partook in the luncheon. The older sister was curious about her younger brother's eagerness to connect with the head of the congregation.

_And what's so special about your prospective connection?_

_Remember Donatello Redfield?_

The Destroyer did indeed remember this lone survivor from the deadly fog she had unleashed on a town, this mere mortal who had pierced her warding to locate her, and this one man who knew where the Creator was hiding at the time.

_Of course; it's because of his soul, dear Brother, that I'll always find you._

_Well, Sis, I…_

The elder sibling then felt that she should have known more instantaneously.

_Wait a minute. Are you planning to make… this congregational head your new… Prophet?_

_That's only part of the plan, given the prospect's career background. Plus, the non-career background is a treasure of bonuses, too._

The last remark almost caught Amara's curiosity. However, given the social setting that she and Chuck were in, finding out more about that background could wait.

In the meantime, the older sister, now without her younger brother beside her, almost felt shy about the occasion. It helped greatly that she probed others' minds in order to demonstrate comfortably the proper luncheon etiquette. However, she noticed a couple of shy individuals, who most certainly could not probe others' minds, much less control those, and identified with them in sympathy.

As the Darkness made her efforts to feel comfortable about the communal luncheon and those around her, God made his approach towards his prospective connection.


	12. Countenance To Countenance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own only one original character: Moses Levinsky.

From a distance, Amara could see Chuck just about finishing his approach towards his prospective connection. For her part, the Darkness summoned the confidence to approach the shy individuals whom she had noticed earlier, just to engage them in small talk.

For his part, God started out by congratulating his prospective connection.

"That was a pleasantly interactive discussion, Rabbi Levinsky," he summoned the words.

"Why, thank you very much, Mister…" responded the rabbi.

"Chuck Shurley," the bearded man introduced himself and extended his hand. The two men shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Moses Levinsky," the other man introduced himself.

The conversation between the two men was going very smoothly. The rabbi explained why the discourse had to become a discussion, and why he was not comfortable being a one-way preacher. As the two-man conversation progressed, the two primordial siblings exchanged their reflections telepathically.

_So, congregational discussion is his style of teaching, huh?_

_To each his own, Sis._

_Brother, when are you going to strike him, ahem, 'up' with your Prophet-making lightning?_

_Most of the time, that's an act of high-ranking angels, not mine. With only a couple of very recent exceptions, I never appointed humans to any position of Prophet through a lightning strike._

_So how will he become your new Prophet?_

_You'll see. Also, given the particularly high position and mandate I've got ahead for this particular guy, I'm inclined to grant him a level of prophecy far greater than that arising from Prophet-making lightning._

_How great are we talking about here?_

_Like, coming in the form of audiovisual waking revelations from the timeless Divine directly, countenance to countenance?_

_Oh, my God! Last time you went to the highest level, you turned instruments into Hands of God!_

_That second part came just afterwards, but you've got the relative timeframe._

Meanwhile, Chuck was pleasantly surprised that he did not have to bring his older sister into the conversation and invite her over. He introduced himself as an author, while hearing his prospective conversation confirm his main occupations as a psychologist and a theologian.

When their conversation had ended, the two men exchanged contact information. The Darkness noted that the communal luncheon had ended, and that it was time for her and for God to enjoy what was left of their day before sunset ushered in the dark hours of the next day.


	13. Heart To Heart

The two primordial entities, in the form of Amara and Chuck, found themselves walking in a park. It was time for the Darkness to have a heart-to-heart conversation with God about the latter's newest connection.

"So, Brother, what exactly was that something special you had for your newest connection during today's luncheon?" inquired the older sister, "It's not like we'll bump into him again until sometime next week, at the earliest."

"My bad," uttered the younger brother, "It's amazing what small talk can do in terms of delaying a person's calling."

_Now, about that calling: Why do you feel the need to communicate prophecy with this human through audiovisual waking revelations? Have you somehow found a renewed compulsion to be a little more active in this world?_

_Sis, the last time I communicated in such a manner, I had a tight platonic friendship, or bromance, with a living man._

"While I now appreciate the times when you need something else, something that isn't me, wasn't that man your decades-long soundboard?" recalled Amara.

"He was much more than that," reminisced Chuck, "He was my sparring partner in every intellectual manner. He was a man who even had the chutzpah, as they say, to rebuke me, countenance to countenance, when I went overboard emotionally."

_If he's that special to you, why not bring him back instead of recruiting this new guy?_

_In each generation of humanity, there is always at least one who could be drawn out to tap into this potential. To bring the old man back would rob this modern man of his opportunity to be drawn out, and would rob this generation of its contemporary inspiration._

_I see._

_This time around, I think we – you and I – will need such a friend, given what we've been through together. The fields of theology and psychology, and also the highest level of prophecy, provide the three-punch combo needed for the quality intellectual sparring and rebukes._

"Isn't Dean good enough?" suggested the older sister.

"He may be more than great for emotion-related matters, but you and I know that he's only a hunter," sighed the younger brother, "Besides, you're still very much in the mood to reciprocate to him for kick-starting our catching up."

"Alright, let's meet Moses Levinsky again as early as he's available next week," the Darkness conceded. God nodded.


	14. Dangerous Conversation

Amara was fortunate that she and Chuck were standing in an area of the park that was avoided by humans, due to the predatory and other dangerous wildlife nearby. The Darkness sensed that fascinating wildlife, while God knew that she wanted to intimidate them, even if only for a brief moment, while conversing.

"At least here we can talk more vocally," she commented.

"And while we're at it, why don't I nudge examples of dangerous wildlife to come over here to satisfy your curiosity, as a bonus?" suggested her younger brother. Upon her agreement, he nudged a black bear, a cougar, a coyote, and a wolf to where the two of them were.

"Not exactly a wolf lying with a lamb, is it?" remarked Amara, noting how the younger brother overrode those animals' instincts so as not to attack one another.

"No," conceded Chuck, "but close enough."

"So, Brother, wanna sic these predators on your older, stronger sister for her curiosity?" invited the elder sibling with a very teasing voice, "Wanna be the supernatural inspiration behind these makeshift hellhounds? Curiosity kills the feline, you know, unless that feline is a large apex predator."

"Nah," the younger sibling declined, "it would be too ironic for me, Sis. Let's see them develop, on their own, a killer instinct gunning for you."

Upon their arrival, each of the four animals gazed upon the two human forms and, while ignoring one another, identified the more slender form as their prey. Very slowly, they made their predatory moves in anticipation of their attack, only to sense the slender form ooze a dark aura. Within their instincts, this dark aura signaled to them that they were far inferior to that which they aimed to prey upon.

Suddenly intimidated, each of the four animals backed off, only to sense the other form ooze a light aura. Within their instincts, this light aura signaled to them that they were encouraged to stay and keep watch over the two human forms and the area in general. Relieved, the four animals did just that.

"Good pets," the Darkness teased them, as her aura spread out to pet each of them.

"Now we can really talk more vocally," God emphasized to her.


	15. Dealing With Souls

The two human forms, the slender form of Amara and the bearded form of Chuck, were guarded from interlopers by different kinds of dangerous wildlife. The Darkness summoned her surrounding aura back closer to herself, as God maintained his own aura for the wildlife to sense.

"I know that look," the older sister stated matter-of-factly.

"Indeed," affirmed her younger brother before taking a deep breath.

"Do you still need all those souls that you've absorbed?" he popped the question.

The Destroyer took her time to contemplate that question. Here she was, the oldest and most powerful entity in existence. Here she was, the one entity who healed, without difficulty, the Creator of the fatal damage she had inflicted upon him in misguided revenge. Here she was, having become stronger in more ways than embodying destructive power since the start of her reconciliation with her younger brother. Here she was, more attuned to all the latent darkness throughout existence now than she was then.

Here Amara was, confronted by a question which she knew was more about character than about raw power.

"From the perspective of raw power, I no longer need all those demons or humans, or even an angel or two," she started her response by stating the obvious.

"From the perspective of memories and experiences, I can retain all those without retaining the beings," she verbalized her thoughts on foreign memories and experiences.

"However, even you can only share so much when it comes to intelligent knowledge," she expressed her concern, "After all, it was you who agreed that we visit that terrifying memorial of genocide later on. You would not have done so if you were capable of sharing with me all the victims' memories and experiences."

"Tell you what, Brother," she proposed calmly, "How about I borrow, just borrow, all other dead intelligent beings' souls at some relatively quick point in time? Of course, I would have to be in my true form to do this, covering each of those souls in part of that form."

"Sis, you've got yourself a deal," Chuck accepted.

"I haven't finished my proposal," cautioned the Darkness.

God wondered about what else his older sister was considering on the subject of souls.


	16. Soul Proposal

Amara was satisfied with Chuck's acceptance of the first part of their deal, but that was only the first part. The Darkness prepared to explain to God what the rest of the deal entailed.

"For example," she began, "you and I could visit the so-called 'Republic of Heaven' sooner than we anticipated. While you slow time down, I could spread my true form into every personal paradise, absorb each soul inhabiting a personal paradise…"

Before their reconciliation, the Creator would most certainly have objected to any form of the Destroyer absorbing the souls residing in Heaven, in the Veil, in the Empty, or even in Hell. Now, this proposal to merely borrow souls was, however amoral, very reasonable.

"Assimilate each soul's memories and experiences," the older sister continued, "then restore each soul like I will do to my current ones."

"Like I said, however," she reminded her younger brother, "I haven't finished my proposal."

The younger brother inquired, "So, what's the rest of your proposal?"

"Well," Amara mused, "to each absorbed soul, I've given personalized bliss."

Despite all of what happened leading to their confrontation, Chuck could not deny how she treated those souls since she absorbed them.

"What if, Brother, my very essence were to become a permanent, blissful refuge for certain souls not treated fairly by the Reapers?" the confidante suggested.

"Sis," replied her confidant towards her rather intriguing suggestion, "Didn't we just change the purpose of Purgatory to fit human needs for purification? Didn't we just agree upon the creation of the Bottomless Pit so that all monsters could be moved there?"

"Indeed," the older sister agreed, "However, that doesn't mean the Reapers will now avoid the Empty. Our dearest new leader of the Reapers informed me that the Empty is the absolute place for a soul that they themselves wish to keep from being resurrected again. Although you or I could resurrect that soul, no one else can."

"Yeah, I know that already," the younger brother dismissed the explanation.

"Guess who's at the top of their list?" the Darkness asked rhetorically.

It did not take long for God to recall whom his older sister wished to give up his smallness and become boundless within her very essence.


	17. Soul Acceptance

The deal for souls between the two siblings, Amara and Chuck, became a personal matter. The Darkness persisted with God, nonetheless.

"Should I give you three guesses?" offered the older sister to her younger brother, who was preparing his response.

"About who's at the top of their list," responded the younger brother, "or about the only one on yours? Come on, Sis, you're pining to become the permanent, blissful refuge for one particular soul only!"

Amara resisted the urge to admit it, but Chuck noticed the slight features on her face.

"I may have been obsessive-compulsive in my love for the balance of light and dark throughout Creation, up to the point of letting it determine whose image I used to create all men and all women," he admitted, "but you can't say you're any different when it comes to real and perceived reciprocity towards him!"

"But I told him that we will always be bound," recalled the confidante, "and that we will always help each other, did I not?"

"I love you and will always love you, Brother," the Destroyer declared and cupped the Creator's cheek with her hand, "but I know you're the one who stopped him from having all the bliss. I also know that you won't stop this again, because you can't."

This time, it was Amara who noticed the wide-eyed features on Chuck's face.

"Do you think I ignored one of the real reasons you wish to have a tight platonic friendship with an expert in theology and psychology, and in the process communicate prophecy with him through nothing less than audiovisual waking revelations?" she related her desire to his.

"You should know that I know your desire for him to be your theological and psychological soundboard concerning our… mutual and prolonged thought experiment," she intimated mildly, "before this break of ours from our new home."

The older sister observed her younger brother become nervous about that reminder.

"So, you and I will meet Moses Levinsky again, he'll become your prophetic soundboard, and he'll be all yours for the rest of his God-ordained life and beyond, while Dean will be all mine after his final physical death," the Darkness concluded.

At this point, God gave his meek acceptance to this deal for souls prior to witnessing all those souls being released en masse from the dark aura just in front of him.


	18. Soul Concerns

Amara had just emanated much power heading in the directions of Heaven, Hell, the refurbished Purgatory, and even the Veil, all to Chuck's observation. The Darkness had completed her deal for souls with God, and accordingly released all the souls she had absorbed, only to notice the latter project a look of concern.

"I'm all ears," the older sister encouraged.

"You wanted Dean originally," her younger brother confided, "because you thought we couldn't be family again. You thought he could substitute for me. It's funny how you want him now, after all of this, precisely because he's not me at all."

The confidante paused to acknowledge those words in her mind.

"So, how are you going to break this part of our deal to him?" inquired the confidant, "How do you plan for Sam to take it, since he is on the Reapers' Empty list but not on yours?"

Upon hearing this, Amara nudged the four predatory animals on the watch nearby to disperse, and gave the perception to Chuck that she was summoning a terrifying power to their presence. Based on recent experience, the younger brother was not surprised about who was being enjoined.

After the four animals had dispersed, the two primordial entities beheld a dark essence, not unlike the older sister, that had appeared to surround them in a dark cloud. After greeting the two entities telepathically, this dark cloud was briefed, still telepathically, on the deal that had transpired, before shaping its true form so as to make itself audible.

"I shall tell the Reapers to make the appropriate changes towards who is destined to go to the Empty," declared a voice from the dark cloud, "I shall inform them that their former leader met his demise at the hands of Dean and Dean alone, and that Sam neither aided nor abetted in that demise. That should placate them."

Chuck smiled, in acknowledgment of that statement.

"I shall also tell them to abide by this compromise regarding the ultimate fate of Dean's soul," continued the voice.

Amara gave her own acknowledgment.

"As for Dean himself, I shall tell him about his soul's ultimate fate, and that I shall reap personally his soul and Sam's," emphasized the voice, to the satisfaction of the Darkness.

"That still doesn't address whether Sam's soul will ever again interact with Dean's," God interjected.


	19. Soul Resolution

For the first time in all of existence, Amara and Chuck found themselves within a primordial-level dark cloud that was not intertwined with the former's own essence. The Darkness was quite honoured by the dark essence that chose to appear in this very manner, while God was more concerned with human souls.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the older sister. Apparently, she paid quite the attention to the voice from the dark cloud, such that she did not pay enough attention to her younger brother's concern for Sam.

"Sis, how will Sam's soul ever again interact with Dean's?" repeated the younger brother, "I mean, if you separate them forcibly and unduly, he'll find a way to reunite with his brother, just as his brother did after preventing the Apocalypse."

Both the Destroyer and the dark essence turned their attention to those words, and pondered about them considerably with a pause.

"On that front, I can go only as far as ensuring that those two mortals die simultaneously when you wish for Dean's physical death to be final," offered the voice from the dark cloud, "Visitation rights are not in my job description."

Amara nodded, expressing her acceptance of that offer.

"Then I won't separate them forcibly or unduly, Brother," she resolved, having turned her attention towards her brother, "I'll just focus on building his relationships behind the scenes and influencing the development of his faraway personal heaven. As a contingency, if I could resurrect his and Dean's mother, then why couldn't I resurrect one or more of his deceased significant others? After all, humans have proven time and again that they can love their mates much more than their siblings."

Chuck gave a visibly wide-eyed reaction to that last remark. Despite not perceiving any words behind those words, he could not help but think that this could be happening to his very own sister. Otherwise, he could not help but think that her plan had a very realistic chance of working.

"At least I am not the one doing the resurrecting," the voice from the dark cloud expressed relief, "In my current capacity, I am not supposed to resurrect people, though I might make only one exception per person."

The Darkness nodded in acknowledgment, before dismissing the dark cloud, to the relief of God.

_Remember: Dean and I are meant to be after his final physical death._


	20. Hell Freezes Over

Now that the questions concerning Dean and Sam had been resolved, Amara turned to Chuck. Now, the Darkness wanted to initiate the next part of the deal she had made with God.

"Brother," began the older sister, "shall we start with Hell?"

"Why there, Sis?" inquired her younger brother.

"I'd like it for you and I to start off easy on your end of the deal," answered the confidante, "Besides, I don't think Hell has ever frozen over, until now."

"Just where did you get that deliciously wicked sense of humour of yours?" teased the confidant.

"Humans: gotta love wicked humour when they're the source of it," acknowledged Amara, before she and Chuck took to their true forms and travelled slowly to Hell, intending to arrive there within an hour after sunset.

Upon entry, the divine light manipulated time across all Creation to almost, just almost, a standstill, for the dark cloud to do her work.

"It's funny; during the growth of my vessel, the demons who used me were concerned that I absorbed more souls than they could produce," recalled the dark cloud, "and now here I am again, with more than enough power to outdo that soul crisis of theirs if I wanted to."

The two entities entered the throne room. The dark cloud could not resist expressing disgust at the one seated on the throne.

"Who would have thought I would be face-to-face again with this demon who used me?" she snarled, looking at Crowley.

"Used you?" the divine light expressed curiosity.

"This lesser being had the very, very shortsighted aim of pulling my strings in a great demonic war against Heaven," responded the confidante.

"So he wanted you to be the Antichrist to his Devil?" asked the confidant.

"More or less, and he had the gall to ask me how, just how, you locked me away. Enough of that, though," uttered the Destroyer. She ended that conversation in that manner for the Creator's sake, so that the latter would not wallow in unnecessary guilt.

With those words, her dark essence covered as much of Hell as she could and found all the souls she was after. Without a second thought, she reenacted her past absorption of souls, and focused on absorbing their memories and experiences.

When all was complete, the Darkness released every soul she had absorbed, to the satisfaction of God.


	21. Cage No More

After releasing the souls, the dark cloud observed the divine light continue to manipulate time. The Darkness was curious about this action by God.

"You still have your grip on time," noted the older sister, "I take it you want us to do something else while Hell remains frozen?"

"I'd like to show you the deepest, darkest part of Hell," blurted the younger brother.

The next moment, the two primordial entities found themselves with a cage in front of them.

"Why Lucifer's cage?" inquired the more feminine of the two entities, who recalled Lucifer's brief anecdote about his imprisonment during the reunion of her nephews at the Bar.

"As you already know," responded the more masculine of the two entities, "my wayward son encouraged both the human consumption of the forbidden fruit and the first homicide. Beyond that, the latter was concocted out of his desire to transfer your mark to someone else. Also, he twisted another human into the first demon."

"We're here," he explained, "because a part of myself would like you to do something that I just might not have enough courage to do."

Instantly, the Destroyer understood.

"Ah, so that part of yourself wishes me to destroy this contraption, then?" she suggested, before considering a rhetorical approach.

A brief respite ensued between the two of them, as her dark aura swirled around to make a thorough examination of the cage.

"That part of yourself remains fearful," she remarked, "that your one-time favourite son or another immediate son of yours will lapse back to their old ways."

"That part of yourself believes that this cage remains a useful safeguard against that," she reasoned, "even though the humans have demonstrated that there are lesser means to enter and exit this cage without breaking more of those seals."

"Like I said back home," she recalled, "you've got a spotty record when it comes to securing your prisoners."

"Very well," she agreed, "for the sake of my nephews, your sons, will this horrible cage be no more."

The dark cloud surrounded the cage and rattled it, shattering the remaining safeguards first, then shattering the rest of the cage, before imploding what remained into nothingness. Afterwards, the divine light released his grip on time, and signaled a request to leave Hell.

The Darkness obliged, and thus she and God teleported out of Hell in their true forms.


	22. Into The Abyss

The two nigh-omnipotent entities, the dark cloud and the divine light, teleported into the Bottomless Pit. The Darkness recalled all too well her conversation with God that spurred the creation of this realm.

She marveled at her very own handiwork, made from a small portion of the abundant primordial basis of dark matter, as well as a result of stepping out of her usually destructive comfort zone and learning from her divine companion how to create. This was the place she had convinced him to transfer all the monster inhabitants of Purgatory to.

The Bottomless Pit derived its main features from its dark creator. Enormously powerful was it that even dark instruments created recently could not individually destroy it. Its pull upon its inhabitants, all monster inhabitants, was designed to be immense, such that no physical light could escape. Its inhabitants would always be subject to spaghettification, yet would always see all of Creation in one small patch of their view, including everything behind the core of the abysmal realm itself. This realm could not be anything less than supermassive, or else the immediately surrounding primordial basis of dark matter could not accumulate around it through darkly yet beautiful motions. If created beings were to observe and feel this realm from a safe distance, they would see the supernatural equivalent of a supermassive black hole in all its beauty, yet feel the darkly pull of the supernatural equivalent of a stellar black hole.

In other ways, the Bottomless Pit was so much like its dark creator that it could not resemble a black hole. Though its inhabitants, all monster inhabitants, would always be subject to spaghettification, they would never be torn apart or tortured by it. Though they would always be subject to the supernatural equivalent of black hole rain, they would never be fried or tormented by this otherwise deadliest form of light.

"You definitely helped me step out of my comfort zone on this one, Brother," thanked its dark creator.

"Sis, its features are just like you," complimented the other guest.

"Just as light cannot escape, our family ties could not be severed," stated the Darkness, matter-of-factly.

"Just as light can be found even within this darkness for all to see," observed God, noting the inhabitants' literal ability to see all of Creation from a limited viewing range, "even we cannot avoid our balance."


	23. Two To Tango

The dark cloud and the divine light travelled as a beautiful, horizontal double helix, dancing further into the Bottomless Pit. As they did so, the Darkness noticed God letting himself be pulled, even if slowly, towards the core of the abysmal realm itself.

"Are you, by chance, trying to get carried away here?" questioned its dark creator.

"Not really," answered the other partner in the divine tango, "I'm reserving myself for when I'll need to grab a hold on time again. That will happen once we're in the best position for you to do your thing."

The more feminine of the two entities followed suit and let herself be pulled, as well. The horizontal double helix danced closer and closer to the core, allowing the latter to continue exercise its pull. Meanwhile, the more masculine of the two entities, her younger brother, thought of how to pass the time.

"May I play some dance music to kill the time?" he suggested. Apparently, he bored easily of moving in silence, yet not enough to want to simply teleport to their destination.

"Why dance music?" the older sister asked in curiosity.

"Well, we're, you know, dancing – just dancing towards the core of this place," the younger brother metaphorized his movement.

"Brother, neither you nor I are in human form, let alone going through dance motions," the confidante expressed her state of perplexity, "Besides, I don't think this sober place is ideal for the two of us to dance."

"Sis, that was a metaphor," the confidant shed some light, "We're not exactly moving arms and legs in some human dancing rhythm."

The dark cloud understood the metaphor quickly enough.

"Well, Dearest," she cooed, "If you must insist on dance music, then I must insist on the tune."

"Go ahead," the divine light accepted the insistence.

Had the older sister been in human form, she would have smirked. Intently, she chose music that was sensitive for her younger brother to play, knowing that it would put him in a mildly uncomfortable position. The Darkness thus seized another opportunity to remind God about their mutual and prolonged thought experiment back at the Bar.


	24. First Primordial Monsters

At last, the dark cloud and the divine light reached the core of the Bottomless Pit. Together, the Darkness and God reached this one place where no inhabitant could be found.

The two primordial entities went about their business with the inhabitants. Because of the peculiar pull from the core and the currents across this abysmal realm, the more feminine of the two entities was able to reach all inhabitants at once with her dark essence. She proceeded to absorb them all, and focused on their memories and experiences.

"Brother, now I really appreciate how things felt for your special angelic interest when he absorbed all these millions," she commented.

"At least the first primordial monsters can't have their way with you like they did with him, Sis," assured the more masculine of the two entities.

"Speaking of whom," stated the dark creator of the abysmal realm, "they… oh, they really hit the spot."

Last time she had uttered something similar, her smitten human form struggled to maintain her balance. Now, at full power, the oldest and most powerful entity in existence could not feel anything but divine amusement towards the unconscious forms of the first primordial monsters jerking from one direction to another, as if they were resisting her, struggling to break free.

"I know that your instinct is to resist, but I can't be resisted," she taunted their bodily forms.

There it was for the dark cloud to recall: the very beginning of their existence.

Originally, her divine companion had created two supermassive and terrifying primordial gestalts, one with masculine characteristics and the other with feminine characteristics. A realization settled in, that if these two reproduced, then they and their offspring would chomp the entire petri dish of primordial and later Creation, as Death had put it. To prevent this, the divine light tasked his four immediate sons to banish the gestalt with masculine characteristics to a distant dimension and break up the gestalt with feminine characteristics. This they did, and so the first primordial monsters, the Leviathans, emerged as the unconscious remnants of the latter. More recently, their failed plan to consume the billions of humans was an unconscious attempt to regain the power needed to reconstruct the second gestalt and bridge back the first one, somehow.

For her part, the Darkness faced temptations to reunite them against God's wishes.


	25. Monster Mother

The dark cloud, sensitive to the divine light's considerations, fended off the alluring temptations to reunite the Leviathans into the primordial gestalt with feminine characteristics, to bridge back the primordial gestalt with masculine characteristics, to upgrade their power and satiate their hunger once and for all, and to adopt them as either her primordial pets or her primordial enforcers. Next, the Darkness, while being observed by God, turned her focus towards a crawling monster mother with Leviathan characteristics.

As the older sister absorbed their diverse memories and experiences, one gross misunderstanding came to her attention. The monster mother perceived her part of the natural order as being comprised of the balanced killings of her progeny and humans in turn, and even attempted to turn all humans into monsters in response to learning of a plot of Hell to turn them all into demons.

"Where did this crawling hybrid get her twisted view from?" demanded the dark cloud.

"I cursed her with it, actually," confessed the divine light.

"Do enlighten me," huffed the Destroyer.

"I will put enmity between you and the woman," the Creator chanted in the ancient language the two of them had familiarized themselves with recently. He also made it clear to his divine companion that she herself was not being referenced at all.

"And between your offspring and hers," he continued chanting, "They shall strike at your head, and you shall strike at their heel."

"So she, not Lucifer, was the serpent in the Garden of Eden?" asked the older sister, to which her younger brother affirmed.

"Lucifer sneaked into the Garden and found her," recounted the younger brother, "then enticed her into slithering her way towards snatching the Garden for herself."

"So, you cursed her with her twisted view for colluding?" inquired the dark essence, to her divine companion's affirmation.

"Actually," added the latter, "so grave was her collusion, against the Adam and Eve of the Biblical account, that I cursed her with something else before the curse of enmity."

"I'm listening," offered the Destroyer, awaiting the chant.

"On your belly shall you crawl and dirt shall you eat all the days of your life," chanted the Creator, before transitioning towards normal conversation, "This she did whenever she was banished back into Purgatory, and now her body is crawling here before you."

The Darkness regarded the hybrid coldly, which God appreciated.


	26. First Pagan Collection

Still in the core of the Bottomless Pit, the dark cloud and the divine light turned their attention towards a number of new inhabitants: some of the planned inhabitants amongst the billions of that existing pagan crop who dared to call themselves deities. The Darkness prepared to absorb their diverse memories and experiences, while God continued his grip on time.

"For all these beings' pretensions, Brother, within the omniverse itself and within their respective pocket dimensions, or pocket universes, none of them would have fared well against even the mere sight of any of your four immediate sons, my immediate nephews, manifested in true form," evaluated the older sister, who then started her absorptions.

"Sis, at least Lucifer spared their kind that over-the-top agony and went straight to killing them in combat," added her younger brother.

The Destroyer then focused on some beings of the pagan pantheons of Mesopotamian origin. She observed the souls of Anu, Ashur, Ea, and Marduk, the respective heads of their rival pantheons, all lifeless against the dark essence enveloping them. Next, she observed the souls who deemed themselves to be the equally rivalrous deities of agriculture, sexuality, plagues, and war. Not to be left to ignorance, she then observed the souls who deemed themselves to be the deities of the sun, the moon, and the underworld.

All the while, the true primordial chaos experienced these beings' confirmed participation in thousands of human sacrifices. She felt the horror of each human sacrifice, as if it had happened only recently. She then experienced each of the subsequent power-augmenting moments of these remorseless beneficiaries, only to regard these grotesque moments with disgust. For all the beneficiaries' augmented power during their pagan time under the sun, they lacked the mitigating ability to release their victims' souls; the remnants of the latter had to be reaped forcibly, before they could be sent to their respective afterlives.

"Though you abominations from Anduruna have been neither vanquished by true primordial chaos nor worthy to be vanquished accordingly, the one who posed as Tiamat brought your souls here to be lifeless against such – against me," the Darkness boasted, as she continued to absorb their diverse memories and experiences.

Thus, a slightly nervous God caught her darkly allusion to a great power other than the two of them, the one who had prevailed against all four pagan pantheons simultaneously.


	27. Second Pagan Collection

Once the dark cloud had finished absorbing the diverse memories and experiences of all the beings of the pagan pantheons of Mesopotamian origin, the first planned inhabitants amongst the billions of that existing pagan crop who dared to call themselves deities, she turned her attention to the second planned inhabitants, while the divine light maintained a firm hold on time. Now, the Darkness focused on some beings of the pagan pantheons of Egyptian origin, beings whom God had made a civilization-wide mockery of.

First, she observed the souls of Sobek, Hapi, Heqet, Geb, Khepri, Apis and Hathor, Isis and Thoth, Nut, Anubis and Seth, and Ra.

"Brother, this is quite an array of self-described deities whom you've made a mockery of," complimented the older sister, "You sure showed your power over crocodiles, rivers, frogs, lice, flies, livestock, skin afflictions, skies, locusts, and solar bodies…"

"And over those who claimed to have power over them, Sis," interjected her younger brother, "The only ones missing from this Bottomless Pit are those humans who believed that they themselves were deities."

Next, the confidante observed the rivalrous souls of Atum and Amun.

"As if one solar deity from Duat weren't enough for one ancient human civilization to be manipulated by, huh?" she asked contemptuously.

Moving on, the dark cloud observed the soul of Aten, and noted some recent treachery.

"So, this treacherous being of monolatrous veneration tried to win the trust of whom he thought was Naunet?" she wondered, recalling the primordial trickery of a nephew of hers, as well as the recent trickery of an acquainted witch.

Broadening her observation so that it covered all those from Duat, the Destroyer declared, "Perhaps the one who posed as Naunet, to cast your souls here, could give you a much more satisfying existence than your wasted lifetimes of abomination."

The Creator became slightly nervous, once again, at the dark allusion to the great power other than the two of them.

When all was complete, the dark cloud released every inhabitant she had absorbed, while the divine light released his grip on time and signaled a request to leave the Bottomless Pit.

The Darkness obliged, and thus she and God teleported out of the Bottomless Pit in their true forms.


End file.
